Ni vivant ni mort
by LaSilvana
Summary: OS : "La peur des autres a toujours été ma meilleure alliée. Elle, au moins, me permet d'être quelqu'un".


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du cercle de lecture organisé sur le Forum Francophone (lien dans mes auteurs favoris).

Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement Nausicaa Leukolenos, pour sa relecture attentive, ses conseils avisés et ses retours encourageants !

Disclaimer : l'œuvre de Dracula appartient à Bram Stoker.

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

* * *

Je suis une créature de l'enfer.

C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Du moins, ceux qui croient en mon existence.

En Europe de l'Est, les paysans tremblaient d'effroi à la simple évocation du château où je résidais. Et qu'est-ce que j'aimais ça... La peur des autres a toujours été ma meilleure alliée.

Non, je n'étais pas comme ça, avant. Avant, j'aimais les livres et le savoir. Je me délectais de toutes mes connaissances, j'en accumulais sans cesse de nouvelles.

J'aime toujours les livres et le savoir, aujourd'hui. Mais auprès de qui pourrais-je me délecter de mes connaissances ?

Avant, je me croyais être un homme de Dieu. Aujourd'hui, les hommes de Dieu me rejettent.

Je ne suis plus un homme. Je ne suis plus rien.

Alors, que me reste-t-il ?

La peur. Elle, au moins, me permet d'être quelqu'un, d'exister dans le regard des autres.

Mais depuis que je suis arrivé à Londres, je ne la ressens plus. Pour les habitants de cette belle capitale, les créatures comme moi sont un mythe auquel seuls les paysans sans éducation peuvent croire.

Sauf qu'ils ignorent à quel point ils sont dans l'erreur... Il n'est point de superstition ici. Les paysans de chez moi ont bien raison de trembler.

J'aime Londres. J'aime ses rues animées, ses habitants cultivés et ses bâtiments modernes.

Mais je ne suis toujours personne. Je n'existe pas davantage.

Alors, je veux revoir cette peur dans les yeux des gens. Alors, je redouble d'ardeur, la nuit, lorsque je m'attaque à mes victimes. Et je vois la peur dans leurs yeux, qui se mélange à la stupeur et l'incrédulité, lorsqu'ils réalisent que ce qui leur arrive est réel. Et là, je respire. Je me sens à nouveau mieux.

Mais voilà que je suis pourchassé. Voilà que des mortels pensent pouvoir venir à bout de mon existence.

Jonathan Harker, et d'autres. Chez lui aussi, pourtant, j'ai vu la peur lorsqu'il était au château. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas eu besoin de la voir, je pouvais la sentir tant elle était palpable, tant il transpirait cette peur par tous les pores de sa peau, dès l'instant où il a perçu l'étrangeté de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Mais à présent, il est entouré d'amis savants et il se sent soudain plus fort. Ah, qu'ils se croient plus intelligents que moi ! Mais je les aurai. Je déjouerai leurs plans, j'ai tout prévu. J'ai quelques longueurs d'avance sur eux dont ils ignorent tout. Des siècles d'avance !

Je les ai effrayé, lorsque je leur ai rendu visite l'autre nuit, à lui et à sa femme. Que c'était bon, cette impression de puissance, d'ascendance que j'ai pris sur eux si aisément. Cette femme, qui pensait pouvoir me nuire, qui cherche à m'anéantir avec ces hommes, a soudain perdu toutes ses facultés face à moi... Et son Jonathan, à ce moment-là, n'avait rien de fort. Totalement impuissant, il n'a rien pu faire pour l'aider !

Mais ensuite, leurs complices sont venus. L'un d'eux en tête, et tous les autres derrière lui, armés. Ils n'avaient pas peur. Ils m'ont fait fuir. Et ma rage s'est décuplée, bien que je ne pensais pas cela possible.

C'est eux qui finiront par fuir. Je gagnerai.

Cependant, une partie de moi a la sensation diffuse que le plaisir de les combattre n'est pas total. Non, je n'éprouve aucune affection pour Jonathan Harker. Qu'est-ce que l'affection, de toute manière ? Je ne puis plus aimer personne depuis bien longtemps. Toutefois, quelque part, j'ai réellement apprécié mes longs échanges avec Harker, lorsqu'il était au château avec moi. Nos interminables discussions durant des nuits entières, à propos de Londres ou de l'histoire de la Transylvanie. Peut-être ai-je, à ce moment-là, touché au plus près ce que sont les rapports humains normaux. Car oui, j'ai largement oublié comment cela se passait, après tant d'années.

Me resterait-il encore un bout d'humanité ?

Non. Car ensuite, il s'est méfié de moi. Ma véritable nature n'a pu que s'exprimer. Et puis, je n'étais plus rien, pour lui non plus. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : repartir, retrouver son épouse... me laisser seul, une fois de plus.

Alors, comme pour tous les autres, je me suis délecté de la peur que je lui inspirais. Et maintenant, quelles que soient les émotions confuses que j'éprouve au souvenir de nos nuits de discussion, je n'ai qu'une idée en tête : le mettre hors d'état de m'atteindre, lui et ses compagnons.

Et je les aurai. Je savoure d'avance leur chute. Leur défaite sera cuisante, je m'en fais la promesse.

OoO

Ils sont au-dessus de moi, tout autour de moi... Je les vois, je les sens... Mais je vois aussi le soleil déclinant... Je les prendrai de vitesse, une fois de plus !

...Non.

Trop tard. Ou plutôt, trop tôt.

L'éclat d'un couteau, soudain. Le soleil qui n'a pas encore totalement disparu. Et s'en est fini.

J'avais tout prévu. Planifié soigneusement ma route. Nous ne devions croiser personne. Du moins, pas avant la nuit.

Mais ils m'ont pris au piège. Ils ont profité de ma seule faiblesse (et quelle faiblesse !) Ils ont abusé de leur condition de mortels. Ils m'ont attaqué en pleine lumière du jour, alors que j'étais privé de toute liberté, de toute possibilité d'agir... Un animal aurait pu mieux se défendre, à ce moment-là.

J'ai perdu. Ils m'ont eu. Je vais m'éteindre d'ici quelques secondes. Même dans une supposée immortalité, j'ai échoué. Quel paradoxe, quelle pitié.

Oh, mais la mort m'est douce, en réalité. Est-ce seulement possible ? Est-ce de la sérénité, de l'apaisement que j'éprouve en cet instant ?

OoO

Journal de Mina Harker, 6 novembre

Le soleil a définitivement disparu derrière les sommets. La neige s'est arrêtée de tomber. Le vent, lui, souffle toujours en revanche, comme pour nous montrer que la nature nous est définitivement supérieure. Car elle ne cessera pas de se déchaîner maintenant que nos esprits sont tranquillisés.

Nous l'avons eu. Le cauchemar est enfin terminé. Mon pauvre Jonathan, qui a tant souffert, semble si soulagé. Moi aussi, je le suis, bien entendu. Il m'a donné tant de forces, il a été si courageux !

Le Professeur Van Helsing est satisfait. Et il a de quoi ! Qu'aurions-nous fait sans lui ? Sans sa science ? Le Dr Seward, quant à lui, semble bien plus serein à présent. Lord Godalming également, mais il est sur la réserve. Je suis sûre que, maintenant que nous ne sommes plus dans l'action, il repense à Lucy. Pauvre Arthur. Ce qu'il a subi est terrible. Pourtant, il a sauvé l'âme de sa bien aimée. J'espère qu'il en sera convaincu et qu'il vivra en paix.

Nous aussi, du reste, devrons tenter de vivre en paix après tout ça. Ce brave Mr Morris l'a payé de sa vie, lui qui était toujours si prompt à nous aider, lui qui a secondé mon cher Jonathan jusqu'au dernier instant. Je suis sûre qu'il ne regrette rien, là où il est. Ne nous a-t-il pas manifesté toute sa bonté jusqu'à son ultime souffle ? Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer sa disparition, malgré tout.

Que la volonté de Dieu soit faite. Puissent nos âmes rester pures, puisse notre avenir être empli de douceur et de joie.


End file.
